sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Dave (musical)
Dave is a musical with music by Tom Kitt, lyrics by Nell Benjamin, and a book by Benjamin and Thomas Meehan. Based on the 1993 American political comedy film of the same name written by Gary Ross, the musical made its world premiere try-out at Arena Stage in Washington, D.C. in July 2018. The musical centers on Dave Kovic, a high school teacher (and presidential look-alike) who is hired by the Secret Service when the President falls ill. Background The musical is based on the 1993 film Dave. The film itself starred Kevin Kline as Dave Kovic and President Bill Mitchell and Sigourney Weaver as First Lady Ellen Mitchell and featured a number of prominent actors in supporting roles including Frank Langella, Kevin Dunn, Ving Rhames, Charles Grodin, and Ben Kingsley. The film was produced on a budget of $28 million , earning $63.3 million The musical was first reported in November 2014 by Variety following a private industry reading held on October 31. In summer 2016, it was announced that the musical held a second private reading starring Brian d’Arcy James and Carmen Cusack. An additional lab was held in 2017, again with James starring in the title role. It was announced in January 2018 that the musical would premiere at Arena Stage in Washington, D.C. in summer 2018. On March 27, 2018, it was announced that Drew Gehling would star in the title role. In May 2018, it was announced that Gehling would be joined by Mamie Parris as Ellen Mitchell. Productions Arena Stage (2018) The musical began previews at Arena Stage in Washington, D.C., on July 18, 2018, for a limited engagement until August 19, 2018. The production is directed by Tina Landau. The production’s design team includes scenery by Dane Laffrey, costumes by Toni-Leslie James, lighting by Japhy Weideman, projections by Peter Nigrini, and sound by Walter Trarbach. The musical has been updated to reflect current technology and practices, such as social media, cell phones, Twitter, a 24/7 news cycle and YouTube.Menefee, Lynne. "Theatre Review: 'Dave' at Arena Stage" mdtheatreguide.com, August 1, 2018 Characters and original cast Musical numbers ;Washington D.C. ;Act One *"There’s Always A Way" – Dave, Bill, and Ensemble *"I’m The President" – Dave, Susan, Bob, Duane, Bill, Randi, and Ensemble *"Bad Example" – Bob, Susan, and Dave *"Hero" – Dave *"The Last Time I Fake It" – Ellen, Dave, and Ensemble *"Whole New Man" – Dave, Duane, Ellen, Susan, and Ensemble *"Not My Problem" – Duane and Dave *"Everybody Needs Some Help Sometime" – Ellen, Dave, and Ensemble *"Sake of Argument" – Dave and Ellen ;Act Two *"Kill That Guy" – Bob, Susan, and Ensemble *"Not Again" – Ellen and Dave *"Whole New Man (Reprise)" – Dave, Ellen, Susan, Bob, and Ensemble *"Presidential Party" – Dave and Ensemble *"A Little Too Late" – Ellen, Dave, and Duane *"History" – Dave *"It’s On Us" – Ellen, Dave, and Ensemble Awards and honors Original Washington, D.C. production References External links *[https://www.arenastage.org/link/d819d6769052403e8723828aa30366f0.aspx Dave at Arena Stage] Category:2018 musicals Category:Musicals based on films Category:Plays set in Washington, D.C. Category:United States presidential succession in fiction Category:White House in fiction Category:Works about Presidents of the United States